i love her because she moves in her own way
by spencergaystings
Summary: He just really loves her, okay?


Hi! So, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm working on your requests. :) This is something that was in my head for a while and I thought I should try and go for it. I'm trying to get some free time to work on your requests, but it's kinda hard, so I'm gonna write them when I can. I did not forget about you, I promise! Haha. Right now I'm working on two of your requests, so this one was like something I had in mind waaaaay before you, so don't be mad:P Thanks again for the feedback on my other stories, you guys are awesome 3 And some people have been asking me for my tumblr... Well... If you _really _wanna know... PM me and I'll tell you, but shh, it's going to be our secret, kay? ;)

* * *

Toby loves Spencer for many, many reasons.

First one? She's completely selfless when it comes to protecting the people she loves. She'll always get out of her way to make sure everyone she cares about are happy and satisfied with their lives. He still amazes himself by the thought of Spencer buying him the truck just for the sake of doing so. Or when she broke up with him so he could be safe. She's completely awesome, and he doesn't understand how someone could ever hate her or say otherwise. Spencer Hastings is _incredible._

Second reason? She's beautiful. Absolutely breathtaking. Not only outside, but inside. She's completely gorgeous. He knows that girls are obsessed with looking perfect all the time, some even abusing the make up and accessories to hide themselves, but he doesn't know _why _Spencer wastes so many time in front of a mirror, why she makes sure her hair and make up are always perfect, trying to hide herself behind those things.

She is absolutely perfect, in his eyes. He remembers this one time when he said he'd take her out to dinner, and when he went to pick her up, she was aplying all that makeup, and when he asked her why she was doing that, she said it was just so "she could look pretty." He made sure she knew by the end of that week how perfect he thinks she is.

Everytime when he's running late for lunch and she knows that, she makes sure to go over his work and give him his lunch, sitting beside him for the one hour he has off, to make sure he's doing well.

Every night when he gets home from work and he can't go over or she can't come over, she calls him and they talk for hours, and she always makes sure he tells her every single thing about his day, making funny comments and when he's upset, she'll always put a big smile on his face.

That's other thing he loves about her. Just the sound of her voice can make him go week on his knees and a big smile appears on his face, making him look silly. She always knows when he's upset or when he's having a bad day, just by the sound of his voice. She knows when he's thinking deeply about something and knows just the exact thing to ask. She's just awesome like that.

He loves that she's always so organized. Some people find that OCD of hers to be kind of annoying, but not Toby. He thinks it's adorable the way she goes crazy if one little thing is out of place in her big bedroom, or the way she organizes her school stuff before doing her homework, or the way she's always one step ahead of her class (if the class is right now studying the chapter 10, she'll be already studying the 11, almost going to the 12.)

He just really, _really _loves her.

He loves her addiction to coffee. He loves the way she frowns when she's confused. He loves when she's so happy she'll smile and he'll see her perfect _perfect _dimples. He loves the sound of her laugh. He loves the way she wears sweaters even when it's sunny. He loves when she's bored and she'll read every single book she owns. He loves when she makes sure she goes to his loft every Saturday morning, just so she can wake him up and force him out of bed, telling him how they'll spend the entire day together and having fun. He absolutely loves the way she kisses him and it tastes like coffee, cherry lipstick and _Spencer._

He loves when she is so annoyed at him she'll cross her arms and roll her eyes at everything he says, but she'll smile when he'll call her "baby girl" and kiss her cheek. He loves the way she runs her hands up and down his arm, softly, while laying down with him. He loves the way she fits perfectly in his arms, as if they were meant to be together (which they are). He loves the way she likes playing with his hands.

He loves her dry sense of humor. He loves the way her mocha eyes melt when he tells her he loves her.

He loves the way she'll always imply that she wants to have kids with him someday.

He loves the fact that she lets him in.

He loves the way she's Spencer Hastings, adorable, hot, beautiful, sarcastic, awesome, funny, cute, (did he mention beautiful?) Spencer Hastings.

But most importantly, he loves being Spencer Hastings' boyfriend.

Toby gets his buzzing phone that is sitting on his bedside table and checks the caller ID, smiling widely when he sees the name and the smiling picture of his girlfriend on the screen.

"Hello, you." He says when he picks up, and he can hear her giggle. That's another thing he loves about her. The fact that she giggles when he speaks flirty with her.

"Hi." She answers shyly and he smiles, "I just called to hear your voice." she admited after a long pause and Toby smiles, blushing.

That's other thing he loves and hates about her. The fact that she can make him blush like a school girl.

But honestly?

He wouldn't change a single thing.


End file.
